


One who won't let you get away with nothin

by Geekforlife18



Series: DC Rule 63 [9]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, F/M, Female Wally West, Genderbending, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Make Artemis Crock, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: In a au were the Young Justice team members are genderbent. This story is about Wally and ArtemiMuch needed updates :)





	1. Characters

Artemis - Aaron

Wally-Willow

Dick-Daisy

Conner-Cara

Kaldur'ahm-Kalass

Roy-Rey

M'gann-Matt

Zatanna-Zack


	2. Spitfire Chapter 2

Hi I'm Willow West my friends would call me happy a bit of a flirt my best friends are Daisy Grayson, Rey Harper, Kalass, Cara kent, Matt M'orzz and a guy I know sorta may or may not like Aaron Olivers nephew which he probably isn't but whatever. We usually don't get along but they can never not even my closest friends know my secrets....

After I thought Aaron died and Justice League basically brainwashed us and we thought everyone died. Which was a nightmare but not like I was going to tell anyone I avoided Aaron but when he was worried about me when I hurt my arm. Then the worst thing we had therapy session with black canary..

I was eating popcorn upside down on the chair Dinah was setting in front of me I had a smile on my face eating

"so you want me to believe that after everything you went through including your own death from fiery explosion your peachy" she said 

Is she serious this wasn't the worst I've been through

"I'm fairly certain that I never used the word peachy but I think you got the gist" I said eating more popcorn

"so you have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Aaron's death" she said

I chocked on my popcorn I sat up

"I'd rather talk about my good looks" I said and ate more

"Willow your in denial" she said

"I'm comfortable with that" I said

...

I ran to the house please be asleep. I opened the door my dad was almost always drunk when I got to the house I walked in and quietly shut the door. My dad walked in with a evil smile my heart sank he had a beer bottle in his hand he walked over to me I was shaking he slapped me

"bitch!" he yelled 

He grabbed me by the hair I tried to get him off he threw me to the ground and kicked me in the gut on and on for hours I grunted in pain. I fought back tears he knelt down he grabbed my face

"late again" he said 

He punched me I passed out... I felt a little better my gut wasn't on fire thanks to my fast healing. I opened my eyes it was morning I grunted I walked to my room I ran and got dressed for school I left

"shit shit dad's going to kill me!"

I got a b in English and dad doesn't accept anything less than a A+ I ran home. I opened the door he grabbed me slammed the door he grabbed my bag he looked at my English paper my Haert raced... Hour later he left to bye more beer. I wrote in my diary has to what happened. I knew there would be hell to pay when I got a A - in English again. I opened the door he grabbed me when he saw my paper he slammed the door I was so scared he took his belt off and beat me hitting me right and left thankfully my superspeed help heal the pain but not the memory's. I hate I always have to take it out on Aaron he doesn't deserve it. Everyday seemed to get worse and worse than the last time finally Saturday I always spent weekends at the cave. I put on a smile and pretended to hate Aaron we just back from a mission. Aaron and I got in a huge fight. I ran to my house I never really thought of my house has a home


	3. Spitfire Chapter 3

Aaron P. O. V

Willow has been acting more and more mad at me sure she's annoying, a pain, hard to deal with, sweet, funny, good heart girl oh no an I can not be in love with her 

"Matt!" I yelled he ran in

"Aaron what's wrong?" he asked I plopped on the couch

"I think I'm in love" I said grunting

"with Willow" he said

"yes" I said frustrated

Willow's P. O. V

Sitting on my bed crying dad had beat me again only this time he stabbed me in my shoulder a few time's. I bandaged my arm right now all I want is Aaron just to feel safe for just a moment. Week's later I still kept my secrets from the team and my uncle and aunt it was night dad had left to get beer. I heard the door open. I ran to my room he opened the door. I started shaking he slapped me I have had enough

"stop it!" I yelled

"oh you think you can say you know the rules you don't talk!" he yelled 

He beat me I cried he kept on then to my worst fear he pulled his knife out he stabbed me I screamed he stabbed my foot I yelled in pain. I'm going to die! I can't die I ran and ran. I had no we're to go I ran to the cave

"recognized Kidflash B03"

Pain erupted through my feet. I screamed and fell to the ground I cried in pain 

"Willow!" I heard someone yell

"don't touch me!" I yelled scared

I felt someone touch my shoulders I quickly moved to my back and looked Aaron!

"Aaron" I mumbled 

I started breathing heavy I started blacking out

"Willow!.. Willow!..

Aaron P. O. V

Blood everywhere Willow looked dead. I held her in my arms

"Willow Willow don't you dare leave me your not annoying or a pain" I hugged her tight "your sweet, kind, funny" I started crying "come on Willow were gonna take care of you"

I carried her I yelled for someone anyone Barry ran to me 

"what happened!?" he asked shocked

"I don't know" I said 

He took her and ran off I followed them has fast has I could. I made it to the medical bay. Barry ran to me 

"please tell me she's OK!" I yelled

"hey hey Aaron she's going to be fine" he said

I'm so worried about her I called Daisy she came she and I sat down and waited. I needed some air I went outside and sat down on the ground and cried don't leave me Willow please don't go... I sat there waiting, hoping praying she would be OK. Daisy walked to me she started crying no!

"she's awake!" she said smiling crying

I got up and quickly ran inside I ran to her I saw her. I heard beeping her arms and legs were bandaged her foot was in a cast she halfway smiled

"hope I didn't lose my good looks" she said

I laughed crying I sat on the bed and held her hand dammit Willow I rubbed her hand

"hey I'm ok" she said 

"Willow what happened?"

"I was afraid you would ask that" she said crying I dried her tears

"Willow please talk to me" I begged

She handed me her diary

"Willow" she cut me off

"just read it"

I opened the diary

Willow's P. O. V

I saw has his face turned to horror I started crying

"why would you keep this from me" he asked

"I don't know" I said

"that's not a answer" he said

"I don't know" I cried harder "I was ashamed of myself for not being strong enough to save myself. I felt horrible for treating you like I did I'm so sorry" 

He hugged me

"just stop Willow" he said

"I love you" I said 

"I love you too Willow" he said 

I heard a knock Aaron moved

"come in" I said 

Daisy opened she was wearing her sunglasses. I could see her tears I cried she ran and hugged me. I moved in with Barry and Iris it took a while to heal but Daisy and Aaron stayed with me the entire time


	4. Spitfire Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really really sad sorry

Willow's P. O. V 

We are all at the watchtower 

"Flash to watchtower magnetic field disrupter its already chrysalis I'm not sure the" 

" the egg is useless now you're too late" Luther said 

"what now" 

" now you run" 

"hey I'm not a quitter there's gotta be" 

" I didn't say runaway I said run together you and Impulse should be able nagate the chrysalis counter to its energy flow" 

"is it really that simple" 

" I wouldn't call it simple you'll be attempting to sifer power with you're own speed it'll take a massive amount of cagnetic energy" 

"do you think it will be enough" Aaron asked

"Kidflash B04" 

Willow's P. O. V 

"Aaron is so going to kill me for this don't even get me started on you and Iris" 

" kid!"

" just tell him OK.." 

Barry's P. O. V

"kid!" I said 

Willow vanished no! No! 

"you guys did it!" I hear M'gann say 

"wait where's Willow!" Aaron said

I put my hands on his shoulder 

"Aaron she wanted me to tell you" 

"no" he said

Aaron's P. O. V 

I dropped to my knees and started crying no no no no you can't leave me Willow. Matt hugged me tears falling from my face. Year later I moved in with Rey she changed her name to Rachel after she found out she's a clone I stayed to help her with her son Liam after my brother Jed left. I opened my eyes from sleeping I looked at the photo of me and Willow I heard Bella barking she ran in and barked at me 

"I'm up I'm up" 

I got up I walked to the kitchen and saw Rey feeding Liam I fed Bella. I looked at my phone and grunted tomorrow's the anniversary of Willow's death 

"you want me to come with you tomorrow" 

"nahh thanks Rey but I need to do this on my own"


	5. Spitfire Chapter 5

I jolted forward I stopped myself from yelling I took a deep breath and sat up breathing heavy from the nightmare. I took a deep breath and got dressed. I walked to the kitchen everyone still asleep. I left I brought Willow's favorite flowers. I walked to her grave and read Willow West loving daughter, friend, sister. I halfway smiled trying to ignore the tears that threatened to fall from my face. I knelt down and laid the flower's on her grave

"hey babe things have been great I been great.. I honestly can't lie to you" tears now falling from my face "I've tried so hard to dealwith the fact that I can't be loved to love someone to kiss you to laugh at your ridiculous jokes I miss you and I know if you saw me right now you would probably kill me I'm so fucking sorry"

I started sobbing I hit my head with my hands

"Aaron"

I quickly dried my tears and saw Daisy!

"hey Daisy"

"you OK?"

"yeah I'm fine"

She just stood there

"I guess you saw all that"

She hugged me I couldn't control myself and started crying again. Months later I couldn't sleep so I went outside. I went for a walk suddenly I felt someone fall on me and wrapped there arms around me I saw Willow!!!

"Willow is it really you your alive"

"I remembered you I focused on the one person I love most"

We both cried she kissed me

"don't you dare leave me again" I mumbled

We kissed

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Year's later Christmas eve I laid in my bed with my wife Willow

"mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!"

Our son Jai and daughter Iris yelled they ran in and jumped on the bed Willow and I grunted

"it's Christmas eve!"

Later that night we went to Oliver's to celebrate my mom came we we're in the living room. I heard the door open I walked and saw Rachel struggling to get in I helped her and held Liam

"thanks" she said

She put the presents by the tree

"grandma!" Liam said

I put him down he ran to my mom she picked him up I heard the doorbell I opened Jed!

"Jed!"

"hey Lil'bro"

Rey walked in she screamed

"hey Red"

She walked to him he hugged her

"you asshole"

"I know" he said

I walked and saw Willow playing with the kid's. I smiled she stood up and kissed me


End file.
